Dragneel Christmas
by lalapie203
Summary: This year Natsu Dragneel likes his son's christmas wish...


_**Hi! This is my first Christmas one shot! Review your opinions!**_

Our story shall be in the Dragneel household just one month before Christmas shall we see what the dear family is doing?

"I'm going to get you RAAW!"

"OH help Igneel the fire monster is going to eat me AHH!

"Don't worry mommy I'll protect you! Happy let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Attack my faithful sword to the fire monster's heart that is trying to eat my mommy!"

"AGH my heart! You have won this little knight!"

"There mommy I saved you from the fire monster"

"My hero!"

Then our favorite Natsu Dragneel jumps on his dear wife and son….

"Dad that's cheating I slayed you!" pouted the little blond who was annoyed that his proud little moment with his mom was ruined by his amazing father.

Lucy chuckled enjoying her adorable 5 years old son's complaining about the 'little moment' he had to his father who was amused by the little boy.

"No kid you slayed the fire monster not me!"

"But you were the fire monster!"

"I was Igneel, now I'm your amazing father Natsu!"

Lucy decided to break it up

"Ok Igneel honey come on you should get ready so we can go see Santa Clause at the guild!"

Igneel let the argument go immediately and looked at the older blond with sparkly black eyes "REALLY! Come on come on mommy! And dad are you sure you can't come with us this year?"

Natsu chuckled "yeah buddy remember I have a really important mission today…"

"*sigh* yeaah…" Igneel said sounding really disappointed

Natsu smiled warmly at his only son "come on bud! Don't be sad how about I give you a mission hmm?"

Now the little boy seemed interested and looked at his father with shinning eyes "really! What is it? Is it an important mission?" Natsu chuckled at the little boy "of course bus it's an really important mission ok you ready for this?" Igneel got closer and nodded excitedly "ok listen now when I'm away I want you protect your mother…can you handle the mission son?"

"Aye Sir!"

Lucy chuckled and told her son to go to his room and wait for her then she turned to her beloved husband and smiled warmly at him "well Santa you better get ready" "*sigh* you aren't going to let it go are you!?"

"Nope!" Lucy smirked at her husband clearly enjoying this while Natsu can't believe he was chosen to be Santa Clause this year

"Well Mrs. Dragneel you better get our son ready because I only agreed to this for him!"

"Well I think I'm Mrs. Clause today don't ya agree?"

Lucy turns to go to get her son and herself ready when suddenly, Natsu comes behind her and whispers in her ear in husky low voice that still sent shivers through her spine after all these years "so you wanna know what I want for Christmas?" Lucy gulped and decided to dash to the room when she heard Igneel calling her. Natsu smirked at his mate's reaction no matter how many times he does that it never gets old…

**At the guild later **

The kids were waiting for Santa and kept asking about him with whining and Erza was getting mad who wouldn't let her cake peacefully just as she was about go all mountain destroying mode bells could be heard "Hohohoho Merry Christmas!" 'Santa' said as he entered the guild and all the children got excited and were now gathering around 'Santa' who was trying to let his hair or guild mark show…

"ok kids calm down and let 'Santa' sit so he could hear your requests" Mirajane said with a motherly smile that made all the kids calm down and start a line and through the whole time the parents were watching how Natsu was dealing with every kid and smiled while some people ,Gray and Gajeel, were snickering…

Finally it was Igneel's turn poor Natsu he was patient in hearing all the kids but was really waiting for his son who was asking for cars, toy guns, etc., but what caught his attention was how his son was about to ask for one last thing but then got all nervous "Um Mr. Santa Clause I want something really badly…" "ahh sure son what is it?" Natsu asked getting really curious "um I want a baby sis or brother so I can protect them and be a role model" it's like his son read his mind and in his mind he was smirking so now both him and his son will have an amazing present.

You can imagine what happened late that night…

**Christmas **

Igneel woke up feeling really excited and was jumping up and down to his parents room "mommy mommy daddy daddy wake up! It's Christmas wakey wakey!" he shouted while jumping on his parents bed.

Natsu and Lucy groaned and got up, seeing his parents up he went ahead of them to the Christmas tree and started opening his presents while his parents finally got to the living room and were watching him with smiles on their faces and were enjoying the looks of happiness on their son's face…

After finishing opening the gifts he hugged his parents feeling really happy and Lucy know he will be happier once he hears her announcement "Igneel sweetie there is one more gift" that caught his attention entirely and looked at his mom with anxious eyes. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and nodded "well bud you're going to have a younger sibling in a couple months..." Natsu said.

Igneel looked shocked then joyful and started running around the house yelling whoo and thanking Santa then he looked at his parents and grinned "I want a lot of brothers and sisters in the future!"

Natsu smirked liking his son's request very much "that can be arranged…"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, she was blushing madly and was really embarrassed…

"Hey mommy why can't my lil sis or bro be here now?"

"Because sweetie he/she is my stomach…"

"Why?"

"So it can grow!"

"Ohhh! So where do babies come from?"

"LETS GO TO THE GUILD AND CELBRATE CHRISTMAS WITH EVERYONE!" Natsu exclaimed not ready to tell his 5 years old boy the bees and the birds process I think we can all agree he is a little too young…

_**Merry (late) Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this one shot please tell me what you think!**_


End file.
